


Doomed but Not Out

by MaatMons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Gen, Making the best of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi: Contribute to greater self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed but Not Out

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and your timeline is doomed. It's not surprising, really. _Most_ timelines are doomed. One-hundred percent of them, in fact. There are an infinite number of timelines, and only one isn't doomed. One divided by infinity is zero, so zero percent of timelines aren't doomed. Well, maybe the number of timelines isn't actually infinite. You're not enough of an expert on paradox space to be sure. But there definitely are a ludicrous number of them. 

You're not prepared to write yourself off yet though! Everyone is moping because "nothing they do matters anymore." Not you though. You've studied the echeladder for a seer of mind, and you've found something very interesting. Your capstone ability is to see into the mind of every version of yourself, to "remember" everything that happened to you in every timeline. Any Terezi Pyrope makes it all the way to max level will gain the knowledge and skills of _every_ Terezi Pyrope in all of paradox space! 

You can still contribute to winning the game. When alpha you is staring down the final boss, she'll be able to bring to bear everything you manage to teach yourself. When you look at it that way, you've got no time to lose! Obviously, you'd like to keep studying strifing and legislaceration, but _every_ doomed Terezi is going to want to do that. There's no use in having umpteen copies of the same skillset. You need to pick an area of study at random and become a master. You're sure the other versions of yourself will come to the same conclusion. This way, when alpha you gains her ultimate ability, she'll be a master of _everything_. Really, your class is so good it's unfair. 

You've decided on the fairest way of doing things. You've got Trollipedia open, and your mouse pointer is hovering over tha "random article" button. Whatever the page you land on is about, you'll devote the rest of your life to it. You'll study every minute facet, learn as much about it as any troll in history ever has. It's time to roll the virtual dice. No, dice are Vriska's thing. You're going to flip the virtual coin. No more hesitation! You click. 

Paperclips? The article is about paperclips? No! It's not fair! You move to click the link again, get a new random page, but you stop yourself. The system only works if every Terezi abides by the results. You can't just keep trying until you get something you like. It's a harsh fate, but you have to accept it for the sake of the greater Terezi. 

You let out a long sigh. It's going to take some time to come to grips with your new roll in the grand scheme of things, "Terezi Pyrope: Paperclip Expert." Well, it may not be glamorous, but it could be worse. Some poor version of you just landed on the biography page for Troll Stephanie Meyers. Imagine! A lifetime spent studying the lore of rainbow drinkers! Really, you got off easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! Twilight diss! You didn't see that coming, did you?


End file.
